The Love of a Teacher
by qwerty55
Summary: A sequel to "The Babysitter". After 5 years of college, Troy decided to be an English teacher at East High but he was surprise to see Gabriella as his student. But this time, she's prettier and more matured. TXG.
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

**_5 years ago...._**

**_"I'm so sorry Gabriella! I can't be with you!"(Troy)_**

**_"Why?"(Gabriella)_**

**_"I have to be girls around my age...Not a 12 year old!"(Troy)_**

**_But now..._**

**_"So, Mister Bolton, you are going to apply as an English teacher here in East High?"(Principal)_**

**_"Yes sir"(Troy)_**

**_Troy thought Gabriella was just an average 12 year old girl but he finally met her again...And this time, Gabriella is Troy's student._**

**_"Gabriella, is that you?"(Troy as 22 year old)_**

**_"What's your problem Troy? I thought you don't like me?"(Gabriella as 17 year old)_**

**_Will Troy be able to realize he was wrong?_**

**_Starring:_**

**_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_**

**_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_**

**_The Love of a Teacher_**

**_Coming Soon..._**

**Author's Note:Liked it? What do you think of the trailer? Please review!_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginnning

**Author's Note: whoa! I got so much reviews from the last chapter! I got 20! Thanks! I thought I'll only get 5...Well, here's the chapter you all been waiting for!**

****Gabriella's P.O.V.

The sun was shining and everything was perfect, just perfect. Today is Friday and today is my 17th birthday. I really can't believe how time flies...I was really happy cause I'm throwing a party after school in my house today. Well, only Taylor and Kelsi are coming but it's still a party right?

Anyways, my parents are on a business trip (As always) that's why I felt lonely here in the house. And Troy....Oh God, don't get me started on him! That jerk! He read my diary 5 years ago without my permission so as his dopey brother. I bet he's really happy at college! I hope we'll never meet...

I went to school after eating breakfast. I went to the doors of East High. My 2 best friends are talking so I decided to join with them.

"Hi gals!" I said

"Oh, hey Gabi! Happy birthday!" said Taylor

"Thank you! Please come to my house later after school!" I replied

"Of course Gabi! How could we forget?" said Kelsi

"The bell rang! We better go to our first class!" I said

The three of us decided to went to class. It's going to be a long day....

Troy's P.O.V.

Today is the day I'm going back to Albuquerque. I really can't believe how time flies. My brother is at college, I'm already graduated from college! The truth is, I decided to be a teacher in my old school. I quit basketball cause my father forced me...

Anyways, I went to the airport. While I was waiting for my flight, I remembered Gabriella. Oh yeah, that girl...I hope I don't meet her again. She's not even attractive. I can't believe a 12 year old is crushing on me 5 years ago.

5 hours later

As I arrived Albuquerque, I saw my parents waving at me. I approached them as I waved them back.

"Oh Troy! You really changed!" said my mom

"Come on Troy, let's go to your new apartment" said my dad.

Yeah, that's right, I decided to rent an apartment just for myself. I decided to be independent for once. When we got to my apartment, it was small yet very cool. It has two rooms. One for the bathroom and another one is for the living room, and a bedroom.

"Troy, me and your mother are leaving now. If you need anything, just call us" said my dad

"Sure" I replied

When they left, I was happy to see my new apartment. All I gonna do now is go to East High at Saturday and apply being a teacher.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

After school, me and my friends decided to my house to celebrate my birthday. We went to my house and we talked about boys, ate snacks and watched a horror movie. It was the best birthday ever!

"It's getting late Gabi, we have to go now" said Taylor and Kelsi

"Okay, thanks for coming to my house!" I said

We gave each other a hug. When they left, I went upstairs and took my diary. Yeah, my diary is still here even though it caused me a lot of trouble. I decided to wrote something,

_Dear Diary, December 14, 2009,_

_Today is the best day ever! For start, today is my birthday and my friends went to my house. It was really cool. I hope I could have a party like this again! Well, I gotta go now! I'm really busy these days!_

_Lot's of Love,_

_Gabriella Anne Montez_

I decided to sleep for a while. I then remembered Troy. He was nice at first but then he really got angry at me when he knew I liked him...I hope I won't meet him again...

__**Author's Note: I know there's not much Troyella here but I promise there will be in the next chapter...Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Classroom Craziness

**Author's Note: Thanks for all those reviews! I appreciate them very much! By the way, I can't wait for Vanessa Hudgens' new movie Beastly, so as Zac's new movie Charlie . I've already seen the trailer of the two movies and it really looks interesting! I'm totally gonna watch both! **

**Here's the chapter you all been waiting for!**

Troy's P.O.V.

It's my first day of teaching. My best friend Chad asked me why did I pick that kind of job. I told him My father wanted me to and I promised my dad that I'm going to be a teacher when I graduate High school.

Anyways, after eating breakfast, I went to East High. As I went inside, memories went to my head. I can still remember when I was in high school. My first kiss, first girlfriend and of course first break-up.

I went to the teacher's lounge. I saw the principal talking to other teachers.I approached him and greeted him.

"Oh, so you're the new English teacher!" said the principal

"Yes sir" I replied

"Welcome to East high! Mister Bolton, correct?" said the principal

"Yes sir. I'm very excited to teach today" I replied

"Well,I'm happy that we have a young teacher to teach"

Then, the bell just rang.

"Well, there's the first bell, good luck with your students!" he said

"Thanks sir!" I said. I then looked at my paper and it's written room 235. I sighed and hoped my students will be okay. I saw room 235 and opened the door. _This is the day..._

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Me and my friends went inside the classroom and sat down in our seats. Taylor said we are going to have a new English teacher since our old one had a car accident. I then saw the door opened.

The person who went inside was a young man. He looks like his in his early 20's. He had a tan skin, light hair and bluish eyes you'll see. He seems very familiar. He then wrote his name in the blackboard.

Mister Troy Bolton was written in front of the blackboard...Wait! Troy? Oh God! Don't tell me it's him again! He can't be my new English teacher! I just couldn't say anything! I just sat quietly.

Troy's P.O.V.

I then saw these students very noisy. I then shouted "Quiet down class!".

The students then sat quietly. I then continued speaking.

"My name is Mister Bolton. I'm your English teacher for the whole year. I will shout your names to check your attendance" I said. I took out the paper the principal gave me. I then shouted my students name.

"Jonathan!" I said

"Present!" he said

"Luis"

"Present!"

"Lily!"

"Present"

I shouted all there names until I called the last student. I saw my last student's name. Her name is Gabriella Montez. Wait! Gabriella? Holy Hell!

"Gabriella Montez!" I shouted with confuse. I looked at in front of my class. _There was an awkward silence_...

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's very short. Next chapter will be more longer and there will be Troyella! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The New Look

**AN:Sorry if I hadn't updated on a very long time! I promise the next chapter will be updated! Here's the chapter you all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

Troy's P.O.V.

My heart skipped as I saw Gabriella's name...I've never felt so surprised and confused. Just then, someone shouted "Present!". I looked up and it was Gabriella...She was right in front of me...

Gabriella changed! Her hair is curly, she didn't have braces anymore and she became a woman! Am I wrong that I left Gabriella? I was very confused but decided to continue my speech since the class was very confused at my reaction...

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Oh God, I can't believe it's Troy...I was very shocked that he called my name...He didn't changed much though...But still, my mouth just dropped. After Troy calling our names, he decided to discuss about his boring rules.

I can't believe this jerk is my teacher. At first, he was angry with me cause I like him but now? I don't know...

No one's P.O.V.

When the bell rang, all of the students left classroom. Gabriella was about to get out of the classroom when Troy caught her eye.

"Miss Montez, I believe we have something important to discuss before you leave this classroom" said Troy

Gabriella rolled her eyes and went to that teacher's table.

"What now Troy? Don't tell me you're angry at me" said Gabriella

"First, call me Mister Bolton. And second, I'm not angry at you" said Troy

"Oh please Troy. First you're my babysitter and now you're my teacher...I really just can't believe it! This is the most unluckiest of my life"

"Gabriella, listen, I'm sorry that I shouted at you and threw your diary 5 years ago. Please forgive me"

"Troy, I mean, Mister Bolton, let's talk about it later. My classmates are looking at us" Gabriella looked and saw some students spying her outside.

"Fine. Come to my house at 6PM and have dinner with me" said Troy

"What? Are you crazy? A student having dinner with a teacher?" said Gabriella in a surprised tone

"Come on Gabi, it's only for today. Here, I'll write my address in this paper" Troy wrote his address in a paper and gave it to Gabriella.

"Fine, but only for today" said Gabriella

"Well, see you tonight!" said Troy

Troy's P.O.V.

When Gabriella left the classroom, I just couldn't believe she's really beautiful... I was wrong 5 years ago. I thought she's never going to be matured and she will act like a kid forever...

Those chocolate brown eyes, curly hair, and a beautiful bod-Wait! What am I thinking? I couldn't fall for a girl who's my student and 5 years younger than me...Okay, she's coming to my house tonight, I hope, and I have to be ready tonight...I really can't wait...

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was short...What do you think will happen during dinner with Gabi and Troy? Review to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5 Is This Dinner or Date?

**AN: First of all, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you very much! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

Gabriella's P.O.V.

After school, I immediately went home. I was very tired and I really can't believe this day is happening! Well, I guess I better rest tonight. Wait, I have a dinner "date" with Troy tonight! Oh God, I'm so sick already!

Since my parents are busy (as always), it's still 4PM, I decided to take a hot bath. I took off my clothes and laid down on the bathtub...It's soothing, warm, and especially very relaxing...

After taking a hot bath, I went to my closet and look for something to wear. Since it's still 5PM, I decided to wear a tank top and shorts first. When I was done wearing, i went to my closet and looked for my diary. I then decided to write what happened the whole morning.

_Dear diary, October 2_0,_ 2009, 5PM,_

_Today is the most awful day ever! First off, I can't believe Troy is my teacher for the whole school year! I really can't believe that! AND, he ask me for dinner tonight at his house! Isn't there a law that a student and a teacher can't date? Oh well! Wish me luck!_

_Lot's of love,_

_Gabriella Montez._

Troy's P.O.V.

When I got to my apartment, I looked for clothes for something to wear tonight. I really can't believe Gabriella is more attractive than I expected! I took out a checkered shirt**(AN: No, it's not the nerd checkered style)** and jeans.

When it was 6PM already, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and it was Gabriella. She was looking hot tonight! **(See pic in my profile).**

"Holy macaroni! You look beautiful Gabriella!" I said

"Whatever Troy" she said. I sighed and escorted her inside my house.

"Well, this is my house, liked it?" I asked

"Um, yeah, looks good" she replied

"Well, wait here, I'm just gonna finish cooking dinner" I said

"Fine, I'll wait here" she said while she sat on the sofa. I smiled and baked our dinner on the oven. It was handy that Zeke thought me this cooking stuff back in high school.

"Guess what we're having" I said "It's cheesy, pasta and bake-"

"Macaroni and cheese" she said as she interrupted me.

"Lucky guess" I said. She then laughed a little. When the dinner was cooked already, I set up the table and put macaroni on our two plates. While we were eating, Gabriella seemed delighted with the food.

"Wow Troy, this is really good" she said

"Oh, it's nothing" I replied

"Listen, I know it's weird that a student and teacher are having dinner" she said

"You mean dating" I said

"This is not a date Troy. This is just a dinner" she said

"Yeah, I get it" I said.

"I thought you hated me Troy" she said

"Yeah, I used to" I replied

"Troy, I totally don't have a crush on you anymore, so, don't get angry with me OK?"

"Gabi, I was wrong that I told you that you were immature"

"Troy, let's just be friends okay? I don't want any trouble anymore and besides, you're my teacher"

"Fine" I replied. After dinner, Gabriella told me she has to go home already since it's getting late. When she left, I lied down to my bed and kept thinking, do I have feelings for Gabriella? Was it a wrong move to shout at her and throw her diary 5 years ago? This is really gonna be a long week...

**Author's Note: How was the story? Good or bad? Please review...**


	6. Chapter 6 Gossips and Rumours

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping I will get more reviews in this chapter than the last time...Enjoy this next one!**

Troy's P.O.V.

After this dinner with me and Gabriella, I immediately called my brother who's still in college. I took my cellphone and tried to contact him.

"Hello?" said a voice in the phone

"Yo, Dylan, it's me, Troy" I said

"Oh Troy! What's up bro?" he asked

"Nah, same old, same old...Except that Gabriella is my student" I replied

"Whoa, you mean that Gabriella kid? You used to babysit her right?" he said surprisingly

"Yup" I said

"Dude, you're her teacher? Wow, it's destiny" he said in a happy tone

"Dylan, I'm telling you, she's not a kid anymore" I said

"Duh, it's been 5 years already" he said in a duh voice

"Whatever, she's not a 12 year old kid...She's a hot 17 year old girl" I said

"Dude, she's hot like Miley Cyrus?" he asked

"Well, just because you like Miley Cyrus doesn't mean Miley's hotter!" I replied

"Slow down dude...You like her don't you? I thought you hated?" he asked

"Well, I used to hate her...But now, I think I'm falling for her" I said

"Isn't there a policy that a student and teacher cannot date or have a relationship?"

"I know Dylan, but, I think I'm wrong that I got angry with her 5 years ago"

"Dude, I have to call you back, my girlfriend is calling me"

"Fine Dylan, let's talk next time...Bye!" I said. I hanged up the phone. I sighed and rested on my sofa. I kept thinking about Gabriella and I can't get her out of my head...Dylan's right, there is a policy that student's aren't allowed to have a relationship with students...

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I went to school very early and saw Amber Collins, the gossiper of the school, talked to me as I came in the school.

"Gabriella, is it true you having a relationship with our hot English teacher?" asked Amber

"What? No! Who said that?" I said

"Well, those cheerleaders saw you last night on a beautiful dress going to his apartment" she said

I didn't know what to say. I mean, I can't say "Troy was my babysitter and I have a crush on him back then" right?

"Er...My parents are friends with Mister Bolton that's why we're close but we're not having a relationship or anything" I said...I was lying...

"Oh...Well, everyone in the school thought you have a relationship with him...I gotta go now, bye!" she said. I rolled my eyes and went to my locker when Taylor ran to me...

"Girl, is it true?" she asked

"What?"

"That you and mister Bolton are having a relationship?"

"Fine, let's talk" I said. I pulled Taylor on the janitor's closet and we talked inside.

"Remember that babysitter I used to like 5 years ago?" I asked

'Yeah" she said

"Well, that's him!"

"Oh God Gabriella! Do you still like him?"

"What? No way, I don't like him anymore!" We got out of the closet and went to the bathroom. Then, girls suddenly went talking to me inside.

"Gabriella, is it true you like our teacher?" a blond girl asked

"Gabriella, is it true that you have a relationship with him?" asked a red headed girl

"Is it true that you slept with him?" asked a brunnette

I got angry and left the bathroom. Whenever I passed by people, the whisper and gossip about me! I can't believe this is happening! That's it! I'm going to talk to Troy! It's all his fault since he'd invited me to dinner! If he haven't invited me, none of this would happen!

I went to his classroom and talked to him..._Well, here it goes!_

**Author's Note: What do you think will happen? How can Gabriella handle this gossip thing? Review to find out!**_  
_


End file.
